


Pizza is BAE

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Texts From Last Night, drunken stuff, tfls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Stiles is kind of mad at Derek for cancelling their weekend plans.Derek tries to cheer him up with pizza.He might have had a few drinks.





	Pizza is BAE

**Pizza is BAE**

_(575): All I remember is being lured out to sit by the fire by you holding a piece of pizza in front of me_

 

“Oh, come on Stiles” Derek says, “Don’t be like that. Please? I have pizza?”

Stiles looks at him from his place at the table, he’s still kind of mad that Derek’s cancelling their weekend plans because of work.

“It’s nice and warm here” Derek says with a soft smile, “I got your favourite pizza.”

He’s holding out a piece of pizza now and Stiles relents, getting up and sitting next to him as Derek offers him a slice and a beer. It’s comfortable, and warm, and he knows Derek would go with him if he could. But Derek didn’t know just how important this weekend was for Stiles. He doesn’t know that Stiles was finally going to pour out his heart and confess his pathetic crush to Derek. He was ready for it, he has a room lined up in case Derek doesn’t feel the same way. He’s pretty sure that’s what’ll happen. But Derek cancelled, and now he’s apologizing with a cozy night by the fire sharing pizza and drinking beers.

“You’re lucky I love pineapple pizza” Stiles says, accepting the slice and taking a bite. He lets out a moan and smiles happily.

“You can’t just make those noises, Stiles” Derek says, a pained expression on his face. He already finished a beer and is opening up a second one.

“What noises” he says innocently, taking another bite and moaning again. He can’t help but notice the way Derek’s ears go red and chalks it up to his alcohol consumption.

“Why must you torture me like this?” he sighs, looking at Stiles’s face with an unreadable expression in his face.

“You’ve got something, let me… ” he sighs, leans forward and wipes some food off the corner off his mouth with his thumb, before licking it off his thumb. It’s oddly intimate and for some reason Stiles finds the entire gesture romantic. Even though he’s seen Derek do the exact same thing to his three month old niece.

He takes the bottle of beer and drinks half of it in one go.

Derek’s expression shifts into something even more unreadable as usual and he frowns at him.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks, Derek nods slowly, biting his lip before taking another swig from his bottle.

“You have no idea, do you?” Derek says slowly, his breathing sounds heavy and Stiles just looks at him confused, “God, Stiles, you make me so… so…”

“I’m sorry?” he says hesitantly, he’s pretty sure Derek had something to drink before the two beers he’s drinking now.

“Are you though?” he asks, “Sometimes I think you do it on purpose. The moaning when you eat, licking your fingers in the most obscene way, licking your bottle when you finish drinking it.”

“I don’t know what’s happening” Stiles says, his heart beating out of his chest, “Derek?”

“God, your lips, Stiles” he sighs, reaching out his hand and swiping his thumb over them, “I wish I could just…”

He makes a frustrated sound and his thumb lingers.

“Why don’t you?” Stiles says, Derek freezes, his eyes looking straight into Stiles’, “Please?”

Derek leans in, slowly, so painfully slow, and Stiles holds his breath until Derek’s lips touch his and they’re kissing.

Actually kissing, and then there’s hands, and touching, and stroking, and he’s in Derek’s lap. It becomes frantic, desperate and then they stop.

“I’m drunk” Derek says, Stiles nods.

“I’m drunk too” he replies, “I’m a lightweight.”

“You are” Derek agrees, “Let’s go sleep.”

“Yes.”

[…]

 

He’s in Derek’s bed when he wakes up, Derek is gone. He has to get up early for work, Stiles knows this.

He grabs his phone from the bedside table and texts him.

_-What happened last night?-_

_-All I remember is being lured out to sit by the fire by you holding a piece of pizza in front of me.-_

It takes about five minutes before Derek replies.

_“You don’t remember what happened after?”_

Stiles takes in a deep breath before typing out the next message.

_-I think I do but I’m too scared it might have been a dream-_

It takes ten minutes before the next reply, ten endless minutes that Stiles just stares at his phone and waits.

_“I kissed you.”_

He smiles, - _I kissed you back-_

_“You did_ _J_ _”_

It’s another five minutes before the next text gets back.

“ _I might be free this weekend after all. Home by twelve today.”_

_-can’t wait-_

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, writing again.  
> Maybe I'll even write something tomorrow.


End file.
